


Alpha Pact Coda

by littlelostcat



Series: This Might Help [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pact Coda, Coda, Fix It Fic, Gen, saving cora, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostcat/pseuds/littlelostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wakes up - Derek has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pact Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously -- how can you fix this episode? You can't. But this is my attempt at a Fix-It moment between Cora and Derek. Also I don't want Cora to die, I want her to willingly leave Beacon Hills -- breathing and with all limbs still attached. I don't want more Hale pain. ;_;
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own; comments and criticism are greatly welcome :)

It’s strange coming back, because she never really left. She figured it was the werewolf healing that kept her aware, or maybe just the constant touch of family. Well, pack and Stiles. But the point is that she didn’t leave, she might not have been conscious but she was aware of everything. And she remembers. 

She remembers Derek brushing her hair from her face, remembers the feel of Peter’s lips on her forehead and him telling her to fight. She remembers Stiles’s mouth on hers, remembers him breathing life back into her. She remembers the moment his breath caught in her chest and the shock of pain when her heart slammed against her chest. She remembers the tears in Stiles’s voice and thinking Peter had been right when he’d offered the bite, and that he’d been wrong to accept the rejection.

She remembers listening to Peter tell Derek how to save her.

“You shouldn’t have done it,” she whispers and her voices cracks over the words and her vision blurs for a moment. She needs water but now isn’t the time to ask for something so trivial. She just took her brother’s alpha power. 

Derek lets out a breath and his shoulders sag, and when he looks at her his eyes flash blue. Like his body isn’t used to the lack of power, like he can’t control the transformation yet. And she hates herself. He clasps her hand and kisses her knuckles, “I couldn’t lose you. Not again.” 

She tries to sit up but the effort makes her gasp and brings a sweat to her brow, she grunts for him to help and almost smiles at how fast he complies - at how fast he sits her up and plumps the pillows. Would old Derek have been so quick? When she asks, he huffs a laugh and a blush reddens his neck, “Maybe. If Mom was there.”

She doesn’t know when they’d broken contact, if it had been her hand to leave his or the other way around. They both seem to realize it at the same time and quickly link fingers back together, and she breathes a little easier at the touch. She thinks, for a minute, they can have this peace. Even if guilt is already eating away at the edges. 

“You shouldn’t have done it,” she says again, this time stronger. 

“I’d rather have you alive than be an alpha," he replies quietly.

Cora smiles and leans back against the pillows, her fingers tightening around his. “You have me, big brother.” She taps the back of his hand and waits for him to look up. “And you’re still my alpha.”

“How do you feel?” he asks, and she watches his eyes look for the pain. Like he had before, like an alpha; and for a second she imagines his eyes are rimmed in red again. 

“Tired,” she admits reluctantly.

“Rest,” he orders and her body almost immediately begins to comply.

“I remember,” she starts as Derek stands, “When I was unconscious. I remember you and Peter in my room.” She sees his fists ball at Peter’s name, and wonders how much he trusts their uncle. “I remember Stiles too.”

Derek turns and a smile pulls at her lips. “We can trust him.”

“I know,” he says and something warm buzzes at her fingertips. 

“His father--”

“I know,” he cuts in and this time she knows it’s not her imagination; she sees the red flicker once around his beta blue.

“We’ll help him?” she asks and sees the struggle. She knows he wants to say _no_ , and when he turns his shoulders are a tight line.

“I will,” he nods, a single curt nod, “but not you. I don’t want you in Beacon Hills when I kill her.” She ignores the tears that stink her eyes and starts to protest when he takes a step forward. He sits back down and grabs both her hands in his. “I have a friend in New York. Lana. She works for ISIS. You’d be safe from here, from hunters.”

“No,” she shakes her head, “Derek, I won’t--”

“Please,” he begs and she already knows she’ll end up packing her bags before the end of the week. He licks his lips and tightens his hold. “I can’t lose you. Not to Jennifer. Or Deucalion,” he lowers his voice and she strains to hear, "Or Peter."

She nods, swallows the plea for him to run with her. “But you’ll meet me there? When it’s done?”

Derek smiles, a real smile and she feels the family bond - the alpha and beta link - flicker in her chest. “Lana still owes me a favor. Maybe they have’ll have an opening.”

“Two werewolves as ISIS agents?” she smiles, sleep already pulling her back. 

"It could work." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](littlelostcat.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also -- ISIS is the spy agency in the TV show Archer. Lana is one of the main characters/spies. Archer is an adult cartoon that is both hysterical and addictive. :D


End file.
